Conrad and Belly
by madcc98
Summary: Does Belly go to Conrad once she returns from Spain? Or does she wait and suppress her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Belly~

Its been two months since I last saw him at cousins. It was supposed to be my wedding day, but Jere knew he didn't have my whole heart. We tried going back to dating and waiting until we were done with school to get married but it was never the same since. We would never be those friends who didn't have any secrets. My biggest secret I had been keeping from Jere, and maybe a little to myself, was that I am in love with Conrad.

Conrad sent me a package with Junior Mint in it and it just made my heart flutter. Was he really thinking about me? I kept reading and rereading his letter over again until I'm pretty sure I knew it by heart. Anika thought I should just throw the letter away and not waste my time, but I couldn't do it.

A month had pasted and I got another package from him, but this time he sent me sour patch kids! How could he have known about that? But then I read his letter and find out my mother told him about me freaking out to her about it. He was so sweet, doing all this for me. I couldn't keep him out of my mind for less than ten seconds!

I kept getting letters from him once every month since that first time, but haven't answered back yet. It was almost Christmas and I got a letter. That was when I absolutely knew that I needed him. I loved him. I answered him back then, and I couldn't wait to get back home and see that smile I fell in love with when I was young.

Conrad~

After each letter I sent her, I knew she wasn't going to answer me. I have been getting her thanks and appreciations from her mother, but never first hand from Belly. Until it was around Christmas time and it was the last month of her staying in Spain. She answered me. It made me so happy that I kept this letter in my wallet forever.

It was about time to go pick Belly up from the airport and her mother, Steven, and Taylor all went inside to go meet her. Jere and I stayed behind, watching the car. Ten minutes passed by of us awkwardly standing there. I was about to say what was taking them so long, and looked at Jere, but he was looking over by the entrance. I turned to see what he was looking at, and saw a beautiful pair of eyes looking right into mine. I was speechless. She looked so beautiful, it was hard to hear Laur telling me to help with Belly's bags. I broke our connection and took the bags to the trunk. I heard Taylor ask Belly if there had been any guys in Spain. I looked up from what I was doing and stared at her for a moment. She didn't notice, or I don't think she did, and answered with a no.


	2. Chapter 2

Belly~

I was coming home from Spain on the most horrible plane ride ever. I had a little kid behind me kicking my seat and screaming at his mother when he was told to stop. What kept me going though, was knowing he would be there at the airport with my mom and brother. I read every letter again to keep me from going crazy on the plane and it helped a lot. I would get lost in his writing and always want more when he stopped.

The plane was about to land, so I packed all the letters into their box and stuffed the box in my bag. We landed and I headed straight to where everyone was. When I got there, all I saw was my mom, Steven, and Taylor. I felt a little disappointed that he wasn't there but I held on to the excitement from coming home and went towards them. I hugged each of them hard and told my mom that I missed her.

"Awe hunny, I missed you too!" My mom hugged me again, then stepped back and told Steven to help me with my bags. I only had three so he took two and I held onto the bag that had the box of letters inside. I wanted t keep them close. We walked outside and the first person who saw me was Jeremiah. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but then closed it again. Then my eyes moved to a figure that was leaning against the back of the car looking down the road. I just looked at him and stared with wide eyes. He looked up because he noticed what Jere was looking at and smiled. That was the smile I was waiting for. Looking forward to seeing. All we did was stare at each ther and my heart kepting beating louder and louder. My mom broke our connection when she asked Jeremiah and him to help Steven with my bags. He looked away then and grabbed a bag from Steven.

"So Belly Button, you want to drive?" Steven asked me while putting th bag he was carrying int the trunk.

"I haven't driven in a while, but sure!" I ran towards the drivers side and hopped into the car. I felt a little excited to drive because I would be driving everyone, not just my mom, brother, and Taylor, but also Jeremiah and Conrad.

We pulled into the restaurant parking lot for my welcome home dinner. We all sat at the table and ordered what we wanted. I ordered salmon with sauce. The server said it would take about a half hour and then left. I told my mom I needed a little bit of fresh air and she said okay. I caught her looking at Conrad and smiling a little, but I pretended I didn't notice it and went outside to the bench. A couple minutes passed and someone came from the door towards me.

"Hey" I heard a deep rumble voice. I knew who that voice belonged to. Conrad.

"Hi"

"So welcome home," he smiled at me and sat beside me on the bench, "I've really missed you"

If only I could say I missed you too. I really did miss him. But I promised myself that I wouldn't make the first move or anything, so I just smiled and said, "Me too."

He must have took that as a good to go comment because he put his arm around my shoulders and scooted closer to me.

"I mean it Bells. I think I've been going crazy this past year." He laughed and turned his head towards me. I looked at him to and we just sat like that, staring into each others eyes.

"So, how was Benito down in Spain?" I could tell he was teasing, but I also could hear a tad bit of concern in his voice.

"We're just friends Conrad. Nothing happened." I looked away from him and started to get up. He pulled me back down hard, which made me trip and go into his lap on accident.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, trying to get back up so I wasn't awkwardly sitting on him. He blushed and helped me up. I wanted so badly to just sit right on him and have him kiss me, but I had to behave. Apparently he didn't get the memo because once we were up, he pulled me close and put his mouth on mine. I was so surprised that I didn't kiss him back right away, but then I thought screw it and kissed him with all the passion I held throughout the whole year.

**Hope you like it! Please Review if you think its ok. I think im gonna have them date for a while then we'll see where that goes! R&R!**


End file.
